


No more hiding

by meadowmyangel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angelic Grace, Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Family Bonding, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Past Child Abuse, Protective Castiel, Scared Dean Winchester, Worried Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowmyangel1/pseuds/meadowmyangel1
Summary: 'It would be easy to say that Castiel had put up with a lot from Dean Winchester. He had caused a fair share of issues himself if truth be told, but he felt used, tired, and he was not going to play any more games.'Castiel's fed up with how Dean's been treating him. Only to find out the real reason and its nothing like he's been thinking.





	1. Somthing Wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me, just putting that out there.
> 
> I have a learning disability, never let your limits hold you back...
> 
> No, Beta x

It would be easy to say that Castiel had put up with a lot from Dean Winchester. He had caused a fair share of issues himself if truth be told, but he felt used, tired, and he was not going to play any more games. Dean, not Sam. No Sam seemed to be putting together the men of letters archives and went on fewer hunts, but would ask nicely if he wanted his help, would talk with him, would want his company. Now Dean’s behaviour was infuriating.

 

Dean would call him, want his help, with no thanks, and ignore him for the rest of the trip. Go to a bar and leave with a woman, and leave him stranded, well he was an angel but, he would not say he was leaving. The older Winchester treated him like a doormat like he was nothing to him. It hurt after all they had been through together. Were they even friends at this point? Castiel loved the man, that’s what was bothered him the most, and Dean did not care.

 

Castiel tried to talk to Dean about it, but the older man shrugged him off telling him it was his duty as an angel and what else would he be doing with his time. The angel did start to worry though, Dean seemed to be more tired than usual, and a couple of times he found the man drift off when driving the Impala. If he were not an angel, they would have indeed crashed by now. The angel would suggest he go back to the bunker and rest, but the hunter just rolled his eyes and told him he was fine.

 

Dean also began to be secretive, hiding bags, telling him to sit away from him on jobs. Castiel promised the man he would not read his mind, but he was getting to the point he would need to. Dean’s moods seemed to be erratic, and Castiel had no clue what to say to the man, In case it set him off.

 

It all came to a head on a werewolf hunt, Dean was distracted, and he had called the angel in again, only because he could not do the hunt by himself. Castiel was happy to help, but Dean hardly spoke to him, and it soured his mood.

 

Castiel followed Dean into a darkened forest, the older hunter seemed distracted, and this made the angel pensive and was on high alert. If it were not for him, Dean would not be alive. He had dispatched one wolf, turning around thinking the hunter had the next one, but he had just stood there like he was not present at that moment. Castiel was glad he had his full grace and spread his wings, shielding his friend, grabbing his angel blade and killing the wolf with one fatal blow.

 

The angel turned, pissed off with his hunter. But beneath all that emotion he was scared. Not sure what was going on, he needed to talk to Sam about all this. Whatever was going on this was not his Dean. The angel should have realised this; his Dean would never have treated him like this all these months and never let his guard down on a hunt. Castiel grabbed the hunter and flew them back to their motel room.

 

“What the hell Cas, warn a guy before you do that." Dean huffed at the angel.

 

“Well I had to get you out of there Dean, you were not well. If I were not there, you would have been killed.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes at his overdramatic friend. “I had it in the bag Cas, for fuck's sake,”

 

“No, you were not even present. You need to stop hunting and go home until we get to the bottom of your issue’s.”

 

Castiel realised that maybe that was the wrong thing to say, Dean, stilled his back going rigid, his moss green eyes narrowing.

 

“Why don’t you take your feathery ass back to heaven and piss someone else off Cas. I won’t be needing you anymore.” Dean dug around in his bag, grabbed some clothes and pushed passed the angel. He stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

 

Castiel was beyond hurt, angry, sad, and disappointed, so many emotions were surging around his brain, and he angrily wiped at tears, and sniffed. Castiel had lost so much for this man, he was not going to do that anymore, he loved his hunter, but his heart could not stand it. So the angel with one last look around the room left. Well, he would keep an eye on the man until he got back to the bunker then he would say goodbye to Sam. His duty on earth finished he would head back home.

 

 

XXXX

 

 

Dean came out of the bathroom, pocketed his wallet and got his keys to his baby. Driving a short distance, he opened the room with a key card. This room was much nicer than the other room he shared with Cas. The older hunter had a bag with him and took out items with considerable care. Dean smiled sadly at them. Leaving the room again he walked to a bar and ordered a coke sipping it slowly. The hunter looked around to see if there were any nice people he could talk to. The older hunter missed his angel.

 

Castiel looked on with puzzlement. Why had Dean got a different room? A much nicer place, then the one they shared. Dean went to bars only returning in the morning, even if Sam was with them. Did he take his women there so he could have intercourse with them? Spending money they did not have. The angel felt anger surge through him, his eyes narrowing watching the hunters every move.

 

Dean soon got talking to a young redhead; she was drunk. It was strange thought the angel the older hunter only stuck with soft drinks. It was still early, but Dean walked the young woman out, she was inebriated, and his heart sank. Dean would not take advantage like this, and he needed to stop this happening. Castiel felt Sam call him, saying it was urgent, so he left hoping he would be back in time to prevent his irresponsible friend from doing something he would later regret.

 

“Come on Sally, let’s get you home safe, hey.” Dean smiled.

 

“Yeah, guess drinking when I’m sad was not a great idea.” The redhead giggled.

 

Dean just nodded and scrolled through the poor girls mobile. The hunter found a number saying mum, and he rang it. Speaking to the lovely lady, he got directions and walked the young woman home.

 

“Thank you for bringing her home, she broke up with her boyfriend; anything could have happened.”

 

“That’s okay ma’am, she reminded me of my sister,” Dean said sadly thinking of Charlie.

 

“She no longer with us?”

 

“No, sadly not, but I was not letting Sally make her way home alone. You never know who’s about and Charlie would have my ass if I let her.”

 

“You’re a good person son.”

 

“My names Dean, tell her he’s not worth the risk. To always keep safe.”

 

“Will you be okay Dean?” asked the lady worried now holding on to her wobbly daughter.

 

“I will, goodnight.”

 

Dean walked back to the second motel room, he shrugged off his clothes, they smelt of smoke, and he needed a shower. Glad he got the poor girl home safe. The hunter felt his mind slip further. Dean wanted his Cas but knew he had made his friend cross, and he was worried about telling anyone about his ‘little’ state of mind. The older man loved the angel so much, but could not take the look of horror or risk the angel walking out on him, but then again he had managed that all on his own.

 

Taking his Ironman blankie out of his bag, he had wanted a Batman one but had not found one. His pacifier, he would have loved a teddy bear but was worried someone would see it and take it away. Grabbing a diaper and his soft pants and tee shirt that had an angel on it, (his favourite shirt). Soft woolly socks that had bee’s on them. They made him smiled and reminded him of Cas. The older hunter grabbed his bottle and filled it, he warmed it up, ready for his dinner.

 

Suddenly they came angry knocking at the door, and he stilled hoping whoever it was had the wrong door and would go away. His mind felt fuzzy, and he could not think, he was overtired. The angel was correct he had saved his life, again that day.

 

“Dean let me in, you know full well I can fly in there, but I respect you enough that I will ask first. Open the door,” Commanded the angel.

 

‘ _Shit, Cas, no. How the hell did he find me?’_ “Go away Cas I’m busy.”

 

“I won’t go away Dean; I won’t let you hurt anyone. You’re making a big mistake.”

 

 _‘What was the angel talking about?’_ Dean’s mind was wandering off, he heard a fire engine and wanted to see it, he liked to see the flashing lights maybe he could be a hero like that one day?

 

“Dean I won’t ask again. Let me in now.” Boomed the angel’s voice.

 

Dean looked down and realised he was wet; he sat on the floor feeling very small and scared, not having a clue what to do. The little hunter started to cry, and once the tears started, they would not stop.

 

Castiel wondered what Dean was doing in there, he was furious why would the hunter not let him in. Thinking he was taking advantage of a poor young girl who he needed to rescue. His hunter was not of sound mind because Dean would not harm anyone like that. The angel heard a thud, and a sobbing, thinking this was the girl, he narrowed his eyes and waved his hand and opened the door, his coat billowing around him, his eyes shining a bright blue, the fury of the angel he indeed was.

 

Dean looked up and saw this man walked towards him, bright glowing eyes, and his coat was blocking the daylight, it looked like he had wings. The man’s face was hard and unmoving, and he was fierce. The poor boy was so scared he screamed and tried to get away in fear of being hurt.

 

“Peese, don’t hurt me. Don’t hit me, daddy.” The poor boy trembled, and he was sick on the carpet, his breathing was so fast, he could not breathe, he shook, with pure fright at this monster at the door.

 

Castiel realised at that moment that the person on the floor was not his Dean, not the man, not his hunter but a small boy. The unfortunate thing had been sick, he had a panic attack, and the worse thing was Dean was scared of him, thinking he would hurt him and that made his insides go cold.

 

Castiel closed the door, calmed his turbulent grace down, made his face go passive, and dropped to the floor and made himself look small.

 

“Dean, sweetheart it’s Cas. I thought you were hurt, don’t be scared of me. I won’t hurt you.” The angel cooed soft words at the boy.

 

Dean looked over at the man now at eye level with him and sobbed; he did not look so scary as before.

 

“Dat other daddy he hurt Dee, you hurt me too?” Green wide eyes looked over at the man on the floor, in trepidation.

 

Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. They had never talked about John Winchester; Dean had been a good soldier spoke about his dad like he was God himself. The angel had been alive for a long time, and he was not naive he knew what abuse looked like. From the little that’s Dean said, and what Sam spoke of, Dean had got the worst of it. The older Winchester boy had to look after his younger brother, and he often wondered how the older Winchester had got money for food or clothes with John disappeared for weeks at a time.

 

“Sweetheart I would never hurt you, I’m your angel remember? I will always look after you; I love you baby boy.” Castiel brushed a tear from his baby blue eyes.

 

“You wuv Dee?” The boy was still upset, but his breathing had calmed down. Dean had sick all over him and snot and smelt of urine. Castiel knew he had to get the boy into a warm bath.

 

“Oh, Sweetheart I’ve loved you for a long time. Now I think you need a bath. You need to calm down. I’m sorry I scared, you.”

 

“Okay. Do you help Dee? I pee.” Dean wrinkled his nose up at the smell.

 

Castiel had to smile, he was adorable, and this Dean was sweet. No hold backs, no inhibitions, naïve, to a fault but very vulnerable at the same time. The little hunter needed help, so no one took advantage of him, anyone that did would get the pointed edge of his blade. The angel moved a little closer the boy’s face still a little guarded. Castiel held his large hand out for the boy but did not touch him; he needed Dean to trust him.

 

Dean looked at the man, he was an angel, and his momma said they looked after him. He was sticky and wet and maybe did need a bath. The boy crawled into the angel's lap, and with a shuddering breath Castiel held on tight to him and kissed his forehead.

 

“You be my new daddy?” The boy put his fingers in his mouth and looked up to the angel with wide, hopeful eyes.

 

Castiel looked down into those deep green trustful eyes and smiled. “Yes, sweetheart.”

 

Picking the little boy up he was glad of his angel strength, carrying a six foot one baby around was not easy. Sitting Dean on the toilet, he ran the bath, telling the boy to stay still, not wanting him to fall. Cas rummaged through Dean’s bag, he found some baby soap but not much else and vowed to get his boy some toys and essential comfort's at least. The angel was not going to let his boy down. Too many people had let Dean down in his life, and he was not going to be one of them.


	2. Don't forget Baby...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, sorts 'little Dean' out but needs to get him food, so he calls the one person he can trust, with this issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be your own kind of hero-M.C

 Castiel washed the boy with a washcloth he'd found. The little hunter sat quietly sucking his fingers; he did not splash nor play. Castiel had seen small children do this and he wondered again if he had been scolded for doing so in his past. Getting him out of the bath and drying him was easy. Smiling at the little boy’s angel tee shirt and bee socks, knowing his Dean was always thinking about him, it warmed his heart. Castiel knew then his hunter had always loved him; he just showed it in other ways he could not voice. The angel should have realised that.

 

‘How did you not see this Castiel?’ The angel smiled to himself, shaking his head. Getting the diaper on was not easy, but he managed. There was no cream or powder which he knew was needed; there was a lot of things his boy went without. The angel spotted the bottle on the side and frowned. Whether his Dean had a childlike regression or not, he had an adult’s body, and one bottle of baby formula would not do. He wondered if you could get adult formula.

 

“Baby are you hungry?” The angel asked the little boy.

 

“Yeah, daddy.” Dean nodded his head and rubbed his belly.

 

Castiel stroked his boy’s hair and wondered what he should do. There was only one thing for it; he needed Sam. Maybe Dean would be cross with him, but he could not leave the boy here when he went for food. Anyway, he could not cook, nor was he feeding the boy junk. Getting his phone out of his pocket he rang the one person other than Dean he could trust, Sam.

 

“Okay, so you're saying my big brothers been regressing to a small child, and that’s why he’s been acting like this for a while?”

 

“Yes Sam, look he’s hungry, and I can’t leave him. I understand if you won’t accept him, but he needs people who will care for him. I don’t know anyone else.”

 

“Cas, he’s my brother I love him, of course, bring him here. I will cook some mac and cheese. Oh, and don’t forget baby, big or little he will kill you if she gets a scratch on her.” The younger hunter chuckled.

 

Castiel snorted, knowing his Dean would find a way to kill him with his bare hands if anything happened to baby. “I know Sam; I will drop him off and come back for baby. We need supplies so I will fly and get them.”

 

“See you both soon.”

 

Castiel smiled knowing he could rely on Sam Winchester. “Sweetheart, we're going to see Sammy, let’s pack our bags okay?”

 

“Okay, daddy. Dee wanna Batman blankie but da store no have dem.” The boy pouted, and Castiel thought it was adorable, so he took a picture with his phone and sent it to Sam.

 

**> Text from Sam 19.12: Now that’s cute :-)**

 

Castiel was astonished; their lives were so strange that Sam would take all this in his stride.

 

“Daddy will see if I can get you, one sweet boy. If you’re good for Sammy.”

 

“Dee be a good boy daddy.” Little Dean giggled.

 

Castiel kissed the boy on the cheek, and stroked his hair, he smelt baby fresh but still a little like older Dean, leather, and gun oil. Castiel picked up the small bag and made sure the boy was warm, the room was clean, and nothing was forgotten.

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

Castiel carried the boy in his arms; Dean hid his head under the angel’s neck.

 

“Dean sweetheart, say hi to Sammy.”

 

“No.” Little Dean grumbled.

 

“Dean, come on honey, it’s okay. Sammy wants to play with you.”

 

“Sammy.” Dean peeped over the angel's shoulder, and Sam waved at his big brother.

 

“Hey, Dee. Look I made Mac and cheese, come and sit down and eat.”

 

Dean nodded, and Castiel put him down. The angel helped because apparently being in his little mind Dean’s coordination was not great, and he wobbled when he walked.

 

Castiel watched as the brothers interacted and knew he would be safe here with Sam.

 

“Sam I’m going to get Dean some items he will need, just for tonight. We need to research this more. Dean’s been acting strange for some time, so he’s been hiding this and stopping his little side from coming out. I don’t think in the long run that’s been a good idea.”

 

“You think this regression will be long term?”

 

“I don’t know, but if he’s been hiding it from us it must only happen in small doses, holding it back may have harmed him.”

 

Sam sighed. “I don’t know much about it but yes go get his items, get him into bed so we can talk. Don’t forget baby.”

 

“I would not dare to.” The angel smirked at his friend.

 

 

XxxxxX

 

 

Castiel came back to Dean covered in cheese, happy and giggly with Sam chasing him around the bunker.

 

“Daddy, Sammy getted me.” The little hunter squealed in joyous glee.

 

Castiel smiled to see such pure pleasure on his hunters face; he had never seen Dean so free and happy before.

 

“It’s nice to see. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dean so carefree and happy.” Sam laughed, looking with fondness at his brother. 

 

Dean rushed over to the angel and threw his arms around him. “Dee missed you.”

 

“You’ll be the end of me, Dean Winchester,” Castiel whispered stroking the boys light brown hair.

 

Sam was sorting through bags and pulled out a Batman blankie. As soon as Dean saw it, he squealed, and he started crying. The angel picked him up and rocked him.

 

“Shhh, hey sweetheart its okay. Why are you crying baby boy?”

 

“Dee never gets present.” The little boy sniffed. “Fank, you daddy.”

 

Sam looked at Castiel, and his face dropped this was pure Dean, as a child. Would all his memories be there as well? From the look on Sam’s face, he believed so.

 

“Dee, do you remember John?” asked Sam tentatively.

 

The little boy's eyes dropped, and he stilled. Sam had never seen Dean so still and not animated before. Was this the life his brother had lived? Scared to move, not to make a sound, and to look after him, with everything he had?

 

“Can you see his memories? What he went through?” Sam asked Castiel.

 

“I think because of our bond his walls are down, and I see flashes of things. I can stop them but not take them away, there a part of who he is. When he reverts to his bigger self, he still needs them. It would change him for better or worse if I erased them.”

 

“Okay, I just thought."

 

“I know Sam; I would take the pain away in a heartbeat, you know that.”

 

Sam nodded, “Yeah I know Cas.” Sam looked at his brother sadly.

 

The angel looked down at the boy in his arms; he was fiddling with the blankie, still silent like he dare not talk. Castiel nuzzled his neck.

 

“Why don’t we ask Sammy to see what else is inside the bags, hey baby.”

 

Green eyes looked over at the larger man, Sam smiled and opened a bag.

 

“Dee look who’s hiding in here, a friend’s come to play. Do you want to see?”

 

Dean nodded and tried to look to see what his brother had in his hands.

 

Sam pulled out a brown, fluffy bear, with a patch over his right ear, black eyes, and a smiley face. The little boy gasped.

 

“Dat Dee’s frwend?” He whispered in astonishment.

 

“Sure is baby.” The angel told the little boy.

 

Dean made grabby hands, and Sam laughed.

 

“Here you go buddy, look after him now won’t you.”

 

“Yeah, Dee best frwend.”

 

“I thought I was your best friend pouted the angel.” Grinning.

 

Dean looked up at the angel with wide innocent eyes. “No, silly you is daddy.”

 

“Looks like you need a wash, clean your teeth then we can watch a movie. I brought, some child-friendly ones.”

 

“Cars, Planes, Rapunzel, and Finding Nemo.” That’s quite a mix Cas.”

 

“That’s all I could find; I am not well versed in children’s movies.” Frowned the angel, hoping he'd not chosen wrong.

 

“There fine Cas, go get him ready unless you want me to?”

 

“No, I can do it, Sam, you can set up his bed and the movie? Not sure where he will sleep, his bedrooms not little Dean friendly.”

 

“I can sort the one next to mine, nothing he can get into and hurt himself with, will you be on night duty?”

 

“I don’t see the point in you having a disturbed sleep Sam. You can take breakfast.”

 

“Sure, that’s not a problem.” 

 

Castiel went to sort out little Dean, he had managed to get some adult soft onesies, and he put a clean diaper on the boy and brushed his teeth. Washing his face and cleaning his hands.

 

“I can see you again under all that cheese.” The angel bopped the boy’s nose, and he scrunched it up giving the angel a gummy smile. “Your adorable little hunter, I would not get away with saying that if you were big. Now let’s go find Sammy, then you can choose a movie.”

 

Putting the boy on his hip, and carrying him to the den he found Sam, sitting on the old worn couch.

 

“You look cute. What movie do you want to see?” Sam asked his little big brother.

 

Cas let the boy down, and he picked up the Disney princess one.

 

“Dee like dis, Dee like pink,” Dean said waving the DVD box in the air. The little boy then promptly put his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them.

 

“Oh no, here have your pacifier baby.” Castiel gently took the soggy fingers away and popped the pacifier in his baby’s mouth.

 

When Dean was sat between the two men, looking entranced by the ‘ _pretty princess_ ’ Castiel turned to Sam.

 

“You can’t tease him for anything that happens when he’s little you know. I know it's your thing but it would, and could harm him.”

 

Sam sighed and looked at Dean and back at the angel.

 

“I know, I-I wish I could understand what’s going on but, if this is what he needs, then I’m okay with it. I know my brother when he comes out of it he will scratch like a feral cat and be a total ass, so be warned.”

 

“I know, Sam, I know my hunter.” Sighed the angel, with a hint of sadness in his tone.

 

Sam smirked and looked at his best friend. “Your hunter?”

 

Castiel shrugged, not ashamed at the statement; it was the truth after all. “Of course, what else.”


	3. Fun and Tears...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have fun playing outside, but Dean comes out of his regression and is not doing so great.

Castiel ran his fingers slowly through the boy's hair, it was nice to do that, touch Dean and not get a rebuttal. Dean lent into him, needing the human comfort, he never got as a child, the angel suspected. When the movie was over Cas and Sam took little Dean to the bedroom and tucked him in. Sam read his little brother a story while Cas got him a bottle of warm milk. The baby formula would have to do until they could do research.

 

“Daddy, Sammy read a book.” The little hunter beamed brightly.

 

“Was it good?” Castiel asked the little boy.

 

“Uh huh, had a bear.”

 

“I see, we will have to get you some more, then won't we. Now say goodnight to Sammy, it’s time for your milk and then sleepy times.”

 

Sam looked at the angel, how was he so good with a child, but so inept with adult interactions, he even knew childlike phrases. It was sweet and endearing. It was sweet how he treated his brother in this way; those two always did have a special bond though, it did make sense.

 

“Night Dee see you in the morning, Buddy.”

 

“Ni-Ni Sammy.”

 

Castiel handed the bottle to Dean, who took, it and smiled.

 

“Fank you Daddy.”

 

“You’re most welcome, sweetheart.”

 

The angel watched his little hunter drink the milk, and his eyes started to close. The liquid all gone, some milky residue, dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and the angel caught it with his thumb. Cas lent down and kissed his forehead.

 

“Goodnight my sweet boy, pleasant dreams.” The angel would make sure of it.

 

Castiel walked to the library and found Sam, his laptop at the ready and two sets of notepads and pens. Castiel had the job of dropping into the library’s that were open across different time-zones and picking up books on the subject matter.

 

The studies kept them up late into the night. They heard soft footsteps, and little Dean was stood in the doorway, one blankie in hand, his onesie leg scrunched up near his knee.

 

“What’s the matter, baby? Can’t you sleep?” Castiel had not heard him cry out, which worried him, why was he so silent?”

 

“Dee thought you flewd way gain.” The little boy looked sad.

 

“What! Why would I?” The angel turned to Sam for an explanation. “Sam?”

 

“Oh, that.” Sam looked at his book, trying to avoid the question.

 

“I will put him back to bed, but this subject is not off the table.” Grumbled the angel.

 

Castiel got Dean by the hand and led him back to bed. Not wanting him wandering around, he snuggled the boy up and used a tiny bit of grace to keep the boy sleeping until he could come back to his room and watch over him.

 

“So what was that all about?” The angel asked his friend.

 

“Dean had this problem that you would just fly away and leave; he thought you would not come back, since the time in the lake.”

 

“Its been going on all this time? Why did you not say anything? I know Dean never would but you. Its been bothering your brother for so long. What have I done? No wonder he never- It does not matter now.” Huffed the angel, not sure how to continue. 

 

“I’m sorry Cas, I guess I should. Dean started to act strangely and then you were gone. I felt like I was losing both of you; lately, you’re my only family left.” Sam, stated sadly.

 

“I am sorry Sam, this is hard on you, forgive me for this. Why don’t you get some sleep? I know we need to get this issue sorted before we even think about hunting again. Call it a vacation of sorts.”

 

“Great idea, I need a rest, there are a few things I would like to do. People I want to meet up with.” The younger man blushed at that statement, but the angel half smiled and said nothing.

 

“Then you go do that, I will see you in the morning. Goodnight.”

 

“Yeah, if you need me...”

 

“I will come to find you.” Confirmed the angel who walked to Deans room.

 

Castiel sat with Dean all night making sure he had no nightmares and that he was safe.

 

In the morning Sam dressed and fed little Dean. The younger hunter found a ball and took his little brother behind the bunker to play. With his legs still not cooperating Dean sat down and Sam passed it to him. The boys played all morning, and Cas came to find them to call them for lunch.

 

“Well I think you need a wash young man, there is more mud on you then in the ground at the moment.” The angel laughed. “Did you have a good time?”

 

“Yeah, me play wiv Sammy.” Squealed the little boy clapping his hands.

 

“I can see, come on let’s go in.” Castiel picked Dean up, propping him on his hip.

 

“Did you have fun Sam?” asked the angel.

 

“Yes, that was different, nice just to be us for a change.”

 

“I imagen it is.” The angel nodded.

 

“Now you go wash up as well.” The angel looked the tall man up and down.

 

Sam grinned and saluted the angel. “Yes, sir.”

 

After getting Dean washed, and sat at the table. Castiel put various filled sandwiches, and chips down in front of the boys, and they demolished the lot.

 

“That was great Cas thanks,” Sam told his friend.

 

“Fank, you daddy.”

 

“You’re both welcome. What are you going to do with the rest of your day?” Castiel asked Sam.

 

“Well it looks like little buddy here needs a nap, and I might go and see what’s down, in one of the storerooms. I found an interesting artefact down there.”

 

“Just be careful, we don’t know what the men of letters kept down there,” Cas said with caution in his deep voice.

 

“Don’t worry; I’ll be fine.” Sam grinned excitedly.

 

Castiel nodded and watched Sam go. Then he looked at the sleepy boy trying to keep awake on the chair next to him.

 

“Come on sleepy, let’s get you changed and ready for a nap.”

 

“No, daddy, Dee no need a nap.” Little Dean let out a massive yawn.

 

“Oh no, I think I saw your lunch, young man. Come on bedtime.”

 

Dean giggled and tried to get away, but the angel had a firm hold of him. They got to the bedroom little Dean was using, and Cas laid him down and changed him and left him in his diaper and a tee shirt, it was warm enough he would not get cold. Putting Dean in bed, the boy was already fighting sleep.

 

“No sleepy, daddy.” Mumbled the little boy.

 

“Shhh baby boy, close your eyes, that’s it. I will watch over you I promise.”

 

Little Dean lost his fight for sleep; lost in pleasant dreams.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Dean was restless that night, and the angel had to result in the use of mojo to make the boy sleep. They knew this could be a sure sign that he was coming out of the childlike state. The next morning they were proved right when big Dean woke up took one look at Cas and huffed. The older hunter then proceeded to march to his room, grabbing a shower and then stomped into the kitchen.

 

Sam came walking into the kitchen brown floppy hair all tussled, not at all shocked to see his big brother in a mood, drinking coffee by the pot full. The rest of the day Dean was an ass and the angel and the younger hunter was glad to see him go to bed early.

 

“Would it be so bad of me to wish for my little hunter to be back tomorrow?” Sighed Castiel looking despondent.

 

“Maybe he’s taking a little time to adjust?” Sam said not at all convinced.

 

“You truly believe that Sam?”

 

“No Dean won’t talk, and he will bottle this up making his next regression worse. You read the info Cas, you get how it works, but my big brother is stubborn.”

 

Both Sam and Cas stayed up long into the night doing more research.

 


	4. Don't leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean pushes his angel's buttons and Castiel reminds Dean that he's an angel. Castiel realises that Dean is in pain and helps him.

In the morning, Dean was up before Sam. The older Winchester wandered into the kitchen, and Castiel kept him from the library until they could put all the research away.

 

“I'm going to go shopping.” Sam declared to the room. “We need more food and household items.”

 

“Why don't you go Dean, would do you good to get out?” Castiel said sensing the mood his friend was in, was darker than yesterday.

 

“No, its fine, I want to stay here.” Dean turned around and stomped off towards the den.

 

Sam shook his head and grabbed the Impala keys and his wallet.

 

Dean was rude, and mean to the angel and kept pushing all of his buttons. Castiel knew what the older hunter was doing. Before he grabbed him and did something, he would regret he needed to get out of there.

 

“For God's sake Cas why can't you be like normal people, and watch a movie without all the questions? For someone that's been around the block a few times, you should know more than me.”

 

“I would appreciate you not using my father's name in vain Dean.”

 

“Chuck was a deadbeat dad, and who said anything about your God. It could be any ones.”

 

“You don't know who you're talking to Dean Winchester; I think you forget.”

 

“Oh, I think I do, I mean how can I trust you, Cas? When you go about stabbing your brothers in the back.”

 

It was about that time that Dean knew he had pushed too far, and his angel was flying away and this time not coming back.

 

“I don't have to put up with this, I never asked for it. I've done everything for you, yet it's never enough. I will say goodbye to Sam, but we part here. I won't be back.” Castiel felt his heartbreak, and he wanted to go and never look back, but this stupid human had a hold over him.

 

Castiel turned away, grabbing his trench coat not sure what to do, no time to think, just actions to, carry out.

 

“You always leave, you always fly away and just leave me,” Dean screamed at the top of his voice. The older hunter fell to his knees devastated. He had pushed his angel way over the line this time.

 

Cas turned and saw the emotional heap; Dean had become. The hunter sat in a puddle of urine on the floor completely broken.

 

“Everyone I love leaves me, they go. I knew you would too. You don't love me; you hate me.” Dean just sobbed, shaking his breathing ragged.

 

Castiel took off his coat. He could see the man had wet himself and was scared. Dean loved him, and he was scared to lose him so he pushed to see if he would leave, the stupid, beautiful fool. Castiel gathered his hunter up and just held and rocked him, to show he was there, and he was staying, and he was loved.

 

“You don't want me Cas; I'm broken and ugly, and stupid and, no one wants me they l-leave me…I can't please kill me Cas, smite meee please ju-just stop the pain.”

 

Castiel cried with the hunter the raw pain that coming off him in waves breaking his heart. The angel had never felt so much grief and hurt and sorrow. How did he miss this? All this time? How much pain his hunter was stowing away that he thought that he could push him so far, he would lay one finger and take his life. Dean trusted him, to make the pain go away. There was more than one way to do that.

 

 

“Shhh baby I have you, I'm not going to leave you, I will always come back. Don't I always come back to you? Even when you push me away. I love you, Dean, so damn much, you’re in my heart and soul. Your mine my sweet little hunter, even in death you will be mine. No one can have you; no one can take you from me. Do you not understand our profound bond? Do you not understand my love for you? That I gave everything up for you? You are part of me like I am part of you. So, you listen up; this behavior stops now because I am not going anywhere. I promise you that. Please talk to me. We can't sort anything out unless you tell me what's going on.”

 

Dean looked up and saw his angel cry because of him. The hunter traced his fingers through the tears. “I belong to you? Won’t you leave me? I'm yours forever and ever?” Dean said childishly.

 

“When all other angels' turned back from hell, your light led guided me. My wings turned black as night, but I found you, and when I put my hand upon you, my mark was sealed. Do you understand what that means? Only my true mate can take my mark. I have never told you because it should be your free will to love me. An angel mate's for life has one mate: your mine Dean Winchester, my one and my only. I would protect you until my last breath in heaven and upon earth. I could never leave you, sweet boy, because you're my life, my whole universe.”

 

“Daddy, I'm scared, my head hurts.”

 

“Shhh, daddy's here sweet boy, always here for you.” Castiel realised Dean was regressing from the sheer traumas of what had just happened; he hoped his big hunter would remember all the truth he had imparted on him. The angel carried him into the bathroom and took his soiled clothes off him, and put him in the bath. The boy was quiet again, and he was not having that, he was going to break this cycle of abuse.

 

“Gabriel, I need your help brother. You can come into the bunker.”

 

“Hey baby bro, I thought the moose was mad at me?” Gabriel put some candy in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

 

Green eyes looked at the newcomer with shock and giggled when the shorter man waggled his fingers at him.

 

“Sam likes you, Gabe. I think he misses you. Maybe drop in to see him? We are going through a lot at the moment. He would appreciate the support as would I.”

 

“What do you need Cassie?” The Archangel asked keeping an eye on the hunter in the bath.

 

“John taught little Dean here fear and to keep quiet at all times. He does not know how to play. I thought that was something you excel in. Maybe you can play with him?”

 

“You would let me play with your mate Cassie?” Gabriel said raising an eyebrow.

 

“He's a little boy in this state Gabriel, he's vulnerable, and you would not harm Dean. I know you like each other, and he even said to me that he missed you.”

 

“Dean missed me? I thought he hated me. Well, it's my duty as an uncle to teach the little squirt to play so stand out of the way Cassie. I feel a battle is what's called for here.”

 

“Well, I will leave you to it then while I go to put some washing in and tidy up.” Castiel tenderly kissed the boy's head and left him with his brother. The angel heard peals of laughter broke out, and he smiled. Lesson one was teaching little Dean to trust his family and to be a little boy, to play, mess up and just be himself.

 

Sam came back and saw Castiel folding clothes, and he heard giggles and squeals coming from the den.

 

“What on earth is going on? Who’s in there with Dean?" Asked the younger hunter puzzled.

 

“Well, I recruited a big child to look after a little child.” Grinned Castiel.

 

“Gabe's here?” Sam asked looking shocked but pleased.

 

“Hey, I feel hurt at both of you would jump to the conclusion that. A. I'm a large child and B. The first angel you would think of as a child was myself moose.”

 

Sam ran and threw his arms around the Archangel. Gabriel's honey eyes went wide, but he smiled and hugged the large hunter back.

 

“Unca Gabe, Dee is hungry.” Pouted little Dean, pulling at the man's tee-shirt.

 

“Go and ask your daddy kid-o, I'm sure he has food for you.”

 

Dean huffed and stuck his bottom lip out. Sam got his phone out and took a picture.

 

“That's just too cute for words,” Sam said grinning.

 

Castiel came over and picked the little boy up. “Does my big boy need his tummy filling?"

 

“Yeah, daddy, Unca Gabe is a meanie.”

 

“Hey, no fair, Cassie would kick my ass if I fed you anything.” Now it was Gabriel's turn to pout.

 

Sam and Castiel just laughed, “You is an ass, Unca Gabe.” Everyone looked at little Dean, who thought that word was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

 

“I think you better watch what you say around him, from now on,” Castiel said looking at his little hunter.

 

“Ass.” Giggled the little boy again.

 

“Dean, you say that again, and I will get cross, do you understand? Little boys should not use words like that.” Castiel told little Dean.

 

Dean hung his head and popped his fingers in his mouth looking all sad again.

 

Gabriel felt sorry for the little boy. He'd been so happy; before his slip up.

 

“Sorry little buddy, don't say bad words okay? Sammy will put me in the naughty corner next time."

 

“You is bad like Dee? Daddy no like bad, they hurt Dee when he's bad.”

 

Both angels and Sam turned to look at the boy who was sat on the kitchen chair waiting for his supper. Sam when red in the face, and he walked out. Gabriel followed the younger hunter. Castiel closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer to Chuck. ‘Farther if John Winchester is up there, let me kick his butt back down to hell?'

 

Castiel knelt next to his little hunter who was just sat still as a statue with his fingers in his mouth, the only comfort the boy allowed.

 

“Sweet boy, daddy loves you very much. I don't want you to use those words. When daddy tells you something it's to teach you, so you know better for next time. It does not mean you're bad, or wrong or stupid. We all have to learn, lessons that are important, good ones and bad ones. We all make mistakes even I do.”

 

Dean looked at the angel next to him and rubbed his wet finger down his cheek. “You do, like Dee?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart, I have to learn to be a good daddy for you. You’re my boy, and I want the best for you.” Castiel kisses Dean's fingers, and they dried instantly.

 

“Now daddy made chicken nuggets and beans. I ordered you special milk that will taste yummy.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes, baby?” The angel cut up the boy's food and put it in front of him wrapping a towel around his neck, protecting his clothes.

 

“Dee wuvs you.”

 

Castiel stopped momentarily and looked at the boy his heart stopped, and his world exploded. Those words meant so much to him, he, of course, would love his big hunter to say them too, but from his little hunter, they meant the world.

 

“You will be the death of me, little one.” Castiel sniffed fighting back the tears.

 

Castiel helped to feed the boy as his hands could not find his mouth. He got more in his hair and cheeks than in his belly, and it frustrated the poor thing. Sam walked back in with the shorter angel in tow, and they sat down at the table and ate their food.

 

“You're a good boy for eating all your supper, Dee.” Smiled Sam heaping praise on the boy, trying to undo years of ill-treatment at the hands of John.

 

Dean beamed back at them all, and Gabriel ruffled the boy's hair.

 

Castiel put a bowl of pie down in front of the boy, and he scrunched up his nose at the dessert.

 

“What dis daddy?” The little hunter asked.

 

“Pie baby, did you want to try it?” The angel asked the little hunter.

 

Dean nodded, and Castiel put a small helping on a spoon.

 

Dean's little face lit up like the fourth of July when the sweet apple buttery goodness, danced on his tongue and exploded over his taste buds.

 

“More daddy, Fank you.” Grinned the Little hunter.

 

“Well, some things don't change.” Laughed the Archangel, looking at the little boy's happy face.

 

Sam snorted, “A world that Dean Winchester hates pie? 

 

“An extraordinary one I would imagine.” Stated Castiel, amused at his little hunter pleased he could bring the little boy some pleasure in life.

 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

Dean was snuggled up to his Uncle Gabe. A pacifier in his mouth and his beloved Batman blankie and his Teddy tucked up beside him.

 

“A long time ago, when no man walked the earth, Granddad Chuck and the angels would come down and play. Your daddy was just a baby, a fledgeling much the same age as you.”

 

“Daddy was little like Dee?” Gasped the little boy his green eyes wide in amazement.

 

Gabriel chuckled and nodded, “Yep, that's right, he had fluffy white wings, and could not even fly yet.”

 

“Like ducky wings.” Dean giggled. “He goes quack.”

 

Gabriel laughed out loud. “Shhh don't tell daddy that.” The angel looked up and saw Sam, and Castiel stood in the doorway. Sam was trying not to laugh, and Cas had a grumpy look on his face, but his lips twitched, in amusement at his little hunter.

 

“You see, angels did not like daddy, they bullied and teased him because he was a little different. I would always come down and sit with him. Daddy was quiet for a fledgeling, and I would tell him stories. When the humans came, I would tell him their history, and how they were getting on. Baby angels were not allowed back down on earth.”

 

“Da mean to daddy, dat not nice.” The little boy pouted and looked sad.

 

“Don't be upset buddy; this is a happy story. Your daddy, would learn to fight, practice flying and became strong. Cassie loved to play jokes on the others.”

 

Sam turned to the angel next to him and raised his eyebrows. “I had my moments Sam.” 

 

“Then I got into trouble, one of our brothers who disliked me hanging out with your daddy, wanted to put a stop to it. Castiel was different because he read, he learned and observed and would not take no for an answer. You have to follow heavens orders, and daddy asked too many questions. So I called for help, and the only one to come to my aid was a fledgling, with white wings, and a halo that kept slipping off his head. He came over to me with his little arms folded and told them all to back off.”

 

“Well, they were assbutt's.” Grunted Castiel shrugging playing with his tee-shirt.

 

“They laughed to see your daddy was the only one that came, to protect an Archangel. Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael kept away. They told you're daddy to go, get out of the way but he stood firm. Then they made the mistake of touching his arm.” Gabriel snorted and laughed at the thought.

 

“What daddy do, Unca Gabe?” Dean asked in awe at the story.

 

“Your daddy said, no, but it was so loud that wind so violent. It whipped through the heavenly planes like a tornado. The entire place shook, and the Garden of Eden now has a crack down the middle. I tried to calm him down myself, but the little thing would have none of it. Grandad Chuck came down to see what was happening to his heaven. Took one look and calmed daddy down, and daddy started to cry. Tears flowed so much that rivers formed on earth. That's how he got the title of the angel of Thursday.”

 

“Daddy's a hero, Unca Gabe.” The little boy clapped his hands grinning.

 

“Sure is. Then I left, and he was alone again, stupid, selfish but, he took me back.”

 

Gabriel looked at his brother, his blue eyes were soft, but there was forgiveness in them.

 

“Did Grandad tell da others off Unca Gabe? Did they go in da bad boy's corner?”

 

“They did little buddy, for about two thousand years.” Gabriel laughed when he saw the shock on the little boys face. “Now it's time for little hunters to sleep. Remember angels watch over you.”

 

“Night Unca Gabe,” The little boy yawned putting his paci back in and sucking hard on it.

 

“Night buddy.”

 

Sam came over and kissed his brother, and said goodnight and followed Gabe to their room.

 

Castiel watched the little boy drift off and watched over him like he had always done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your amazing comments xxx


	5. I remember...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean remembers certain things and acts accordingly. The hunter as a mishap in the garage.

Dean woke up remembering everything he had been told the night before. How brave had Castiel been to protect an Archangel? How Cas was going to walk out on him but stayed; telling him, he loved him. The older hunter knew this had never happened is memory's staying this intact before. He needed help, and that may be at the moment hunting was far too dangerous.

 

Gabriel walked into the kitchen and winked at the older hunter. “You up for some waffles and coffee?”

 

“Yeah, think I need a shower first, though.”

 

“Sure, you go get yourself sorted, and I'll get going on that.”

 

Dean woke up remembering everything he'd been told the night before. How brave Castiel had been to protect an Archangel. How Cas was going to walk out on him but stayed-telling him, he loved him. He needed help, and at the moment hunting was ‘ _far’_ too dangerous.

 

Gabriel walked into the kitchen and winked at Dean. “You up for some waffles and coffee?”

 

“Yeah, think I need a shower first though.”

 

“Sure, you go get yourself sorted, and I’ll get going on that.”

 

Dean had a shower. Got sweats, and a t-shirt, not caring about his appearance. Wanting to get back to breakfast as fast as he could.

 

Gabriel put a plate of bacon and waffles, with syrup, in front of Dean; when he sat down at the table.

 

“This looks great thanks, Gabe.”

 

“Your welcome. How are you feeling this morning?” The Archangel asked trying not to sound overly concerned.

 

“My head feels a little fuzzy, but that's normal. I realise I need to stop hunting for a little while. Hope Cas and Sammy aren’t cross.”

 

“I have a feeling they will agree with you, buddy.”

 

“You think?” Green eyes looked for assurance from the older angel who nodded his head.

 

“Positive.”

 

“Ware is Cas and Sammy anyway?” Dean looked around like he expected them to walk in at any moment.

 

“Sam’s gone for his run and not sure ware Cassie flew away to.” Gabriel shrugged, cleaning the kitchen side with a swipe of his hand.

 

Dean’s head snapped up worry in his eyes. “Did he say where he was going? Did he suddenly leave?” The hunter’s voice wobbled slightly, his breathing picking up a fast pace.

 

“Dean calm down, he will be back I promise.” Gabriel shot him a concerned look.

 

At that moment Sam walked in and saw the distressed state of his older brother.

 

“What happened?” Sam hissed at the angel.

 

“I told him Cassie had gone but had no clue where to. I had no idea it could trigger him."

 

“Damn it, can you call him?” Sam instructed the angel.

 

“Yeah done it, he will be back soon.” Gabriel moved slowly towards Dean, not overcrowding him but trying to convey support. “Dean look at me, calm your breathing down.”

 

“What if he won’t come back?” Dean asked panic in his wild apple green eyes.

 

“Dean, Cas went to get something for you, he will be back soon.” Gabriel tried to reassure his friend.

 

There was a whoosh of wings, and swift footsteps came towards them. Castiel moved next to his hunter and pulled him into his open arms.

 

“Shhh, little hunter, I’m here not going anywhere. I promised, do you remember?” Castiel whispered into his boy’s ear and stroked his short hair.

 

Dean shook in the angel's arms and relaxed. “Good boy, so good for me baby.”

 

“Cas.” Dean held the angel tight not wanting to let go.

 

“If I go anywhere from now on; before you wake I will leave a note.”

 

“O-Okay that’s good, yeah.” Dean stuttered, trying to gain some composure.

 

“Finish your food, for me sweetheart.” Castiel smiled at Dean and kissed his forehead tenderly.

 

Castiel would not let Dean have coffee but gave him warm milk and honey. It was like his boy was half little half big.

 

“I’ve never seen my brother like this; it’s like we shook the bottle and now we can’t get the lid back on,” Sam told the two angels shocked by what he was witnessing.

 

“I surmise this has been a long time coming.” Mused Castiel thoughtfully. “All past pent-up emotions, child abuse. It was going to come out one day; one way or another. We need to get him to see someone; we can only do so much.” Castiel told his family, looking on with silent concern.

 

“Your right Cas. I will start looking.” Sam nodded again going into research mode, Gabriel trailing behind him.

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

Dean had a good three days, he laughed joked, made dinner for his family, drank beer-but had a limit of two. They played games and watched movies. Dean was more affectionate with Castiel cuddling up to the angel. With Gabriel, he laughed at his jokes. With Sam, he became the big brother; something that the younger hunter had missed.

 

The fourth day of their vacation the older hunter went to the garage to give baby a tune-up. Castiel had to take a trip to heaven and Gabriel, and Sam was out.

 

Dean had waved them off, saying he was fine; smiling at having time with his baby. Dean started to feel a little fuzzy but did not recognise it for what it was- a sign of an impending regression. The older hunter spent two hours on baby; the car was washed and waxed. Dean suddenly stumbled, and his hand caught the trunk lid, cutting it. Dean stared at the blood as it gushed out of the small but deep cut.

 

Dean had no clue what to do; it scared him. There was a lot of red liquid. Should he clean it up? Would he get told off for making a mess? Yes, he better hide it because daddy might shout. So tried to wipe the wound and wrapped it in some dirty rags he found.

 

The hunter’s clothes soon got soaked with blood, but he ignored it. Washing the bucket out, putting the cleaning items on the shelves he shut baby down and left the garage.

 

Dean knew Gabriel and Sam were out tonight, and Castiel had business in heaven. He had to call if he needed help. The big part of the hunter knew this, the little part overrode it and told him he would get in trouble. Dean managed to get to his little room and lay on the bed. Sucking on his thumb too tired to call out, he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

Castiel simply felt uneasy, something was not right. _‘Dean would call; right? Though if he had slipped into his little_ mindset _, maybe he had no clue how to call. Then again would he not notice if his mate needed help?’_ The angel suddenly realised something, important. _‘Yes, if Dean needed him-but his little mind never registered with the angel. Damn, how did I miss that?’_ Thought the Seraph, standing up in the room full of his brothers and sisters. Castiel looked over at Chuck who was reading out a report and raised his hand.

 

“I need to get back father; something’s wrong with Dean.”

 

Chuck looked at his younger son. “Yes, go Castiel he needs you. We will talk when he’s more- himself.” Castiel nodded and flew fast to his mate.

 

Castiel looked in the garage, and he saw droplets of blood- this alarmed him. Then he looked in Dean’s room but found nothing. The angel moved to his little hunter’s room.

 

There was little Dean fast asleep, with a bloody hand. _‘Damn it baby why not call me?’_   Castiel realised if Dean’s mind were slipping he would not have been able to. That was it; no leaving Dean by himself, whether he liked it or not.

 

Castiel took the old rags off the cut; his grace could feel an infection invading his little hunter’s body. Looking into the boys mind-how could he not. Hiding this because he was scared, that they would be cross. No wonder his Dean was like he was. The angel healed him and changed him, making him fresh and cosy. Making sure he was safe and cared for, a reliable and consistent presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life gets in the way. I have two programmes going, so hope it's not so bad-x


	6. Take my hand...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to his first therapy session. Sam picks up a hunt but Deans not happy he can't go and gets upset.

Castiel guides Dean to the therapist, looking worried.

 

“Now you know not all therapists fit the first time around. So, don't be perplexed if it does not work out.”

 

“I know Cas.” Dean told his angel, holding his hand a little tighter.

 

“I don't want you to walk away because you do not fit.”

 

Dean sighed, “Cas, I can do this, I'm a big boy.” The hunter rolled his eyes this time.

 

“Good. I will meet you back here in an hour, just call for me.” The angel bent down and pecked his mate on the cheek.

 

“Sure Cas, I can do that.”

 

Dean took one look at the angel and walked away. Wishing he could just reach out, but felt conflicted. Did Cas feel anything for him? Or did his angel just like to be around his little side? So many questions he was scared to ask.

 

Dean spent an hour in Doctor Turner's office. Dean liked the older man, getting on well with him. They had talked a little about John, his regression and Castiel. Making a new appointment for next week; Dean felt confident that it would work, and hopefully, help. Dean called Castiel to come to pick him up but told the angel very little, his mind so jumbled up.

 

Things around the bunker got untidy. Not that the angels or the Winchester boys were messy but they realised that Dean had done a hell of a lot around the place. Castiel did the laundry but rooms from the shooting gallery to the sparring room, to their bedrooms, was no longer taken care of. Sam put up a chore list, with all of them helping out, taking the burden off Dean.

 

The next big fall out was over hunting itself. Dean thought going to Doctor Turner would fix him, and that he could go back to it. Castiel and Sam, however, did not want him too. They sat the hunter down one day after Sam had found a hunt and asked Gabriel to go with him instead. Dean sat there looking hurt.

 

 

“Dean, you're not ready to go back out yet, it's far too dangerous,” Sam told his older brother kindly but firmly.

 

“We have no clue when a regression is coming on Dean. What if we can't get to you in time?” Cas told the hunter, honestly.

 

“I've been doing this for a long time guys.” Huffed Dean, glaring at them. “I think I can manage.”

 

“No, Dean, you can't. The werewolf remember? The near-crashes? You are worn out, you can't concentrate.”

 

“So, what, I can't do anything anymore? Can't hunt? Can't be by myself? You don't need me around here; I might as well just clear out.”

 

“That's not true, and you know it, Dean.” Argued Sam, going slightly red in the face with exasperation. “We want you safe.”

 

Dean could not stop the tears, he stood up so fast he knocked the chair onto the floor with a resounding clatter and sped away.

 

“Well, that went great.” Sighed Sam, throwing his arms in the air. “Should I go see him?”

 

“No, let me go, something else is bothering him.” Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight of his hunter hightailing it out of the room.

 

“What do you think it is?” Sam asked, evidential concern in his voice.

 

“Not sure; but I'm going to find out.”

 

Castiel walked with purpose to Dean's bedroom, but he was not there. So the angel went on the hunt for him, finding him in ‘little' Dean's room.

 

“Sweet boy are you okay?” Castiel asked gently, getting on the bed.

 

“No! I'm not needed anymore Cas. What's the point in me?” Dean's voice wobbled, and he faced away from the angel.

 

Castiel, looked around the bed, looking at his sweet hunter, who'd got his teddy in his hand. “We do need you, sweetheart. Look how the bunker fell apart without you.”

 

“What if Sammy gets hurt, and I'm not there?” Sniffed Dean, who was trying, but failing to hold back tears.

 

 _‘So,'_  Thought the angel, _‘That's what this is all about.'_

 

“This is what's worrying you, sweet boy? Gabriels going, and you know he won't let anything happen to Sam.”

 

“I know he won't. No one needs me, say it.” Dean shouted and pulled the teddy under his chin and closed his eyes.

 

“I need you.” Whispered the angel, reaching out and stroking his boy's arm.

 

“No, you only need ‘little Dean.'” The older hunter said snapping his words out harshly.

 

Castiel's eyes went wide, looking down at Dean. “Is that what you truly believe? That I only love the baby you? Dean Winchester, sometimes you're an assbutt.”

 

The hunter turned, green eyes blinked up at angry blue ones and Dean shrunk away.

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, leaning closer to his mate. “You remember everything I said before the last regressions? When I told you about being your mate. That I love you? That you are mine even in death? You belong to me, Dean Winchester. It's about time you realised what that means,” The angel growled out, wanting to get his message across.

 

“W-what does it mean Cas?” Dean asked the angel, slightly shaken.

 

“I love you, and only I get to have you. If anyone lays a finger on you, I will kill them. Do you understand?” Castiel's eyes started to glow his grace creeping out. “When I say your mine I mean it.” The angel punctuated the words hoping they would hit home.

 

“Y-ou, want me?” Dean whispered in awe of the mighty creature above him.

 

Castiel stroked Dean's hair and leant down to kiss him. “Always; the big parts and the little parts.”

 

Dean moved, grabbing the angel and sat on his legs. Castiel's arms enveloped him, drawing him closer, showing him in actions that both of his mate's sides could understand.


	7. Doing it the angels way...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel go to find Dean a hobby to keep the older hunters mind off, certain aspects off his old life.

Dean said goodbye to Sam and Gabriel. They promised to ring every night. Dean wished he was going with them. He even let Sam take baby. Gabriel offered to take him angel air.

 

The next day Castiel came into the library showing Dean, a newspaper clipping he had found. “They had different hobby's baby boy, working with your hands.” The angel's eyes lit up with excitement, finding something worthwhile for his mate.

 

“It's a workshop Cas; it looks fun.” Dean smiled knowing his angel was trying to keep him busy while his baby brother was away.

 

“Then go get dressed, and we can go.” The angel told the hunter flapping his hands to make him move faster.

 

Dean nodded and laughed not seeing this side of the angel before. He liked it.

 

They went via angel air, and when the older hunter got there, he was in his element pulling Castiel from table to table. The angel indulged the hunter because he was happy and not thinking about Sam nor Gabriel. They came across a wood and metal work class that was starting up in the town soon and was ran by a man named Frank.

 

The older man walked over to the two men. “Son put your name down if you don't like it, we can refund you.”

 

“I helped Uncle Bobby with woodwork,” Dean commented slightly wistfully.

 

“How much is it?” Enquired Castiel, jumping in case his hunter walked away.

 

“$35 to join and you can buy materials from me for cheap.”

 

Castiel got his wallet out and paid the man. Putting Dean's name and their details on the list. The angel spotted a honey store, and Dean told him to look while he spoke to Frank.

 

“So you be John's boy then?” The older man spoke gruffly, reminding Dean of his uncle once again.

 

“Yeah, I saw the mark, guess Cas did not notice.”

 

“What is he?” The older man's pale grey eyes sought, the creature out.

 

“Angel, he's my mate,” Dean said proudly; not sensing any danger from the man.

 

“Ugh, well, I will be damned. So, Bobby is Bobby Singer?”

 

Dean grinned and nodded. Finding amusement at the older hunters reaction at him finding out angels were real.

 

“Then yeah you will be good at woodwork.” The man nodded, in understanding.

 

“I miss the old coot, was more like a dad to me, then John.”

 

“Sorry son, can't say a good word about that daddy of yours.”

 

Dean ignored the comment about his dad because not going there. “I want to make a promise ring for Cas. Could you help me?”

 

“Sure can boy. You just come to the class every week, and I'll teach you.”

 

“Thanks, Frank. Best go before Cas buys the entire stock of honey.” Dean smiled at the older hunter and tipped his head in respect.

 

Frank snorted and waved him goodbye.

 

They got back home three hours later with a box full of honey, full of pizza and a new hobby for Dean.

 

 

 

XXXX

 

 

 

Sam rang that night and told his big brother about the hunt, not giving much detail, but that it was going well. Dean was still a little upset, but he did have a great day with Cas.

 

Dean decided to grab a beer from the fridge but clumsily dropped it.

 

“Damn it.” He hisses, in horror as the bottle smashes on the floor.

 

“Dean are you okay?” Shouts Castiel from the library.

 

“Yeah, just dropped my drink.”

 

Dean cleared it up. Now usually Dean would have got a dustpan and brush, but for some reason, he went to pick the shards up, and the glass sliced his fingers. Standing there looking at the blood, he did nothing.

 

Castiel wondered what was taking the hunter so long. Coming into the kitchen to see Dean stood among broken glass, dripping wet and blood soaking his shirt.

 

“Dean, sweetheart what's going on?” Castiel vanished the mess and looked at his mate's hand.

 

Dean seemed to come out of his trance-like state. “Shit that hurts like a bitch.” He hissed looking down at his bloody fingers.

 

“Don't worry, let me make it better.” Castiel healed his fingers but was concerned about his actions.

 

That night Castiel watches over Dean, but nothing more happens. Little Dean does not make an appearance, the next day.


	8. Feel my pain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is grumpy and Castiel tells him to sleep and puts him to bed in his older selfs bedroom. Little Dean wakes up and little Dean gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Accident with a knife, mention of blood.)

The week Sam and Gabriel are away things keep happening to Dean. Castiel does not want to bring it up. Dean trips and hurts his head: burns himself on the cooker, and brakes more cups and plates that Castiel needs to get new ones.

 

The angel is deeply concerned but what can he do? He will have to wait until Sam and Gabriel are back to talk about it.

 

Dean's in a pleasant mood all week and follows Castiel around like a shadow. So on Friday morning when Dean suddenly vanishes, the angel wonders where his mate's gone. Searching his grace through the bunker walls, he realises that Dean's down in one of the bunkers many storerooms.

 

Castiel goes in search of Dean and finds him sat with a box in his hand. The angel realises it was a box of artifacts. Dean's never taken much interest in researching them before. With all his odd behavior over the week, something clicks inside the angel's mind.

 

“Dean, sweetheart, you need to put the box down. Let Sammy sort it out when he gets back.” Castiel tries to remain calm, if the boy touches anything inside that box, it could have dire consequences.

 

How did he not realise that Dean was acting so young? The injuries, lack of coordination, the following him around. He was happy, not moody, compliant to his orders. This boy's a lot older than his little hunter but yet still a child.

 

“I wanted to help Sammy.” Dean pouts, sticking his bottom lip out.

 

Castiel's heart melts, but his boy is still in danger. “I know baby, but there are things in here that could hurt you. Let's wait for Sammy to get back okay?”

 

“I never get to do anything fun.” Huffs Dean, crossing his arms petulantly.

 

Castiel wonders what would spark his boy's interest. Food, big or little his hunter loved to eat. “We have lots of fun. Why don't we go shopping and buy fixings for ice cream, you can choose the toppings.”

 

Dean's face lit up. “We can do that?”

 

“Sure, why don't you go wash up, and then we can go.”

 

Dean puts the box down and rushes out of the door. Castiel sighs in relief that Dean did not put up much of a fight. Sealing the door with his grace making sure the boy could not get back down, to this part of the bunker again.

 

The next incident was the final straw for the angel, getting used to the bigger version of his boy, he let Dean do more for his age. The angel thought he was around nine or ten years old. The boy had a sharp mind and a cunning intelligence that Castiel always knew that his mate possessed, which on a ten-year-old Dean resulted in a few scoldings. But the angel dealt with the pits of hell he could put up with a mischievous child.

 

Sam had rung to say they were on their way back and should be back later that day.

 

“Dean, why don't you go for a nap sweetheart? You're tired.”

 

Dean crossed his arms and scowled at the angel. Castiel tried not to laugh at the little hunter, his defiance in the face of a mighty angel was adorable.

 

“No, Cas, I'm not tired.”

 

“Sure honey. Why don't you read a book on the couch then? Sam and Gabe won't be back yet.”

 

Dean huffed and threw himself dramatically onto the couch in the den. He went to pick the remote up, but Castiel zapped it away.

 

“Dean, I said read.” A clear warning rang in the angel's tone.

 

“You are mean using your powers. I'm telling Sammy.” The boy grumbled.

 

“You do that then. Now be a good boy and read while I go to do some cleaning up, and Dean I will know if you move from this spot.”

 

The angel worried that he could not feel the little sides of his mate, but know there was nothing in the den that could hurt him. Castiel heard _‘stupid angel powers.'_ Muttered under the boy's breath. Walking away, he had to laugh.

 

After folding up the laundry and putting it away, it grew quiet, and his senses told him his plan had worked. Coming back into the den he found Dean asleep. Not thinking much about it he moved the sleeping boy into his older personas room. Needing to clean the little room, the angel went on with his jobs.

 

The angel had not minded taking over this domesticated role from Dean. He enjoyed the tasks, looking after his family making sure everything ran smoothly. Sam had once said of Dean that he was the glue that held them together, and maybe that's what his new role was now. It made him feel needed and wanted.

 

Gabriel and Sam had brought back pizza, and they talked about the hunt. Castiel told them the worry he had about the older version of Dean and how he had got into a box of enchantments.

 

Beside him, Gabriel went stiff and still, tilting his head and then vanished. Moments later a high pitched scream rang out and vibrated around the bunker. Sam's eyes went wide, and both the hunter and angel knew it was Dean, they ran towards his bedroom.

 

Unbeknown to them Dean had woken up and started to look around the room. The young boy had found his bigger counterparts knife cleaning kit. Opening the bottom bedside draw, he decided he was big enough to clean up some weapons. Fed up with being treated like a baby; he would show them.

 

Dean got out a large curved blade; it looked tarnished, so he laid it over his thighs. Getting the kit, he opened a bottle of yellow sticky substance and poured it on to the blade. The stuff got everywhere, and now he was worried the angel would tell him off for getting his clothes and sheets dirty.

 

“Damn it.” Grumbled the boy. Jumping up forgetting the knife, he tripped and fell; the sharp knife slicing his leg. Dean looked down, and all, he saw, was red. Slipping into a younger age his head felt fuzzy, he fell forward and fell to the floor. Sobbing, scared and in pain, the little boy wanted his daddy.

 

A sudden flash of wings, the boy's dull green eyes looked up. Uncle Gabriel stood over him, and he cried out for his daddy.

 

“Baby hold still.” Soothed the Archangel. Not wanting the boy to see his panic, he held his hand and prayed to Chuck he could fix this.

 

There was a gasp at the door and an audible cry.

 

“Dean, father no.” Castiel put his hand to his mouth shocked at what he saw.

 

The younger hunter moved forward and tried to get at his brother. “Stay back Sam. Gabriel's got this.” Castiel said in a trembling voice.

 

“Daddy, dadddyyyy.” Shouted and screamed a little Dean.

 

“It's okay little buddy. Hold still, let me heal you.” Murmured Gabriel, looking over at his brother and Sam. “Cassie, cover up Deans eyes. Sammy and get the hell out of here.”

 

Castiel held the sobbing boys head and tried to shush him, calming him with his grace. Covering his eyes whispering words of comfort. The angel had tears falling down his cheeks, knowing this was all his fault.

 

Gabriel healed Dean, and closed his eyes, never feeling anything like this before. Wanting to care, protect; be with this family.

 

“That was to close Cassie. Dean can't stay here.”

 

“I know.” Sniffed the angel looking at his baby boy.

 

“Cassie let me find a safe place for him, away from anyone.”

 

Castiel huffed out a small laugh. “Well, maybe you and Sam. Cannot be sure he's going to let me go.” The boy was holding tight, and wailing loudly.

 

“We can do that; I need to see Sam.” Gabriel stood up looking at his red hands.

 

“Thank you, brother, you saved him.” Castiel was crying into his boy's hair, not hiding how scared he was.

 

“Dean's family Cassie. I would do anything for family.” And the older angel walked out not looking back.

 

Castiel picked his boy up and took him to the bathroom. Sam came back following; making sure his brother was okay. They undressed him and put him into the bath. This seemed to soothe the upset boy. Gabriel got rid of the bloody clothes and Castiel dried and clothed the baby hunter.

 

Making sure Dean had food and drink. Castiel took him into his little bedroom and settled him down.

 

“Tomorrow we will start house hunting Cas,” Sam told his friend. “Just tell us what you want, and we can look for it.”

 

“That would be wonderful.” Castiel sighed with audible relief.

 

“Don't worry we need him safe. Not sure about you but after today." The younger hunter's voice trailed off.

 

“Right there with you Sam,” Castiel stated clearly very much shaken. Trying not to let it interfere with looking after his mate.

 

Dean had fallen asleep in his angel's arms, and Castiel tenderly kissed his forehead.

 

“We will keep him safe that's a promise.”

 

“I no Cas,” Sam stroked his brother's cheek sadly, “Just did not think it would be from himself.”

 

Sam bid him good night, and Castiel sat and watched over his boy. Wanting to yell at the universe for its treatment of Dean. Shake and scream that he had not protected his mate.

 

“I'm so sorry, baby.” Whispered the angel into his mate's skin. Having told Dean this many times in their trials together. The angel now truly knew what those words meant.

 


	9. Finding Home…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels much better now he knows where he stands and can't wait to get into the new house. His family are behind him all the way.

Four days later Dean came out of his regression; he remained tight-lipped about the incident. Dean was also informed that he was no longer going to be left by himself. They thought he would scratch and yell, but did nothing; like reverting to his past behaviour.

 

First Dean hugged Gabriel, who was taken by surprise when the older hunter thanked him. Saying very little to Sam and Castiel, just sitting watching movies or reading. Lost in his thoughts, more than being in a mood.

 

The angels and Sam told him about the plans for a change of venue; he nodded fiddling with his tee-shirt, obviously nervous. Guarded green eyes looked back at them. Sitting on the couch, Dean tried to get his words out.

 

“Can I-” Shaking his head and slumping his shoulders forward making himself look small.

 

Castiel knelt, lifting his mates chin up and looking into his beautiful green eyes.

 

“Tell us, love; you have every right to have a say in this home, we're building together.”

 

Sam looked over at his friend, the awkward social angel, struggling with humanity. He could always see into his brother’s very soul, knowing him inside out.

 

Dean nodded and sat a little straighter, his Cas always giving him courage. “Can, we have a place for baby? And an outdoor playset?”

 

Gabriel could see Dean struggling and jumped in to help. “Yes, we can. I tell you what, show me what you would like, and we can get it.” The angel grinned, rubbing his hands together with a plan forming in his mind.

 

Dean knew for certain. Baby would have a great home, and he was not going to be the only one to use the playset. “Let me get some paper.”

 

Sam followed his brother out of the room the angels could hear them talking.

 

“You made his day big brother,” Castiel tried to look happy, but he carried a sense of sadness around him.

 

“Cassie talk to me.” 

 

“How can I be a good mate when I can't sense him when he's little? What kind of angel am I to let him get hurt?” The angel hissed, his fists clenched.

 

Gabriel placed his arm on his baby brother’s shoulders.

 

“The accident was not your fault Cassie; you have to let this go.”

 

“I made a mistake that almost cost my mate, his life. That's on me.”

 

“No, it's not, stop torturing yourself. You and Dean are so much alike. I suggest you let this pain go or we will have two babies in the house.”

 

Castiel snorted and started laughing. “I will try when we have him safe."

 

Dean came into the den and looked at his mate and raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay their angel?”

 

“I'm fine sweetheart. Gabriel was telling me a joke.”

 

"Don't tell me, its funnier in Enochian?"

 

The two angels nodded their heads and grinned back. Dean just rolled his eyes in amusement. Castiel pulled him forward and kissed his forehead. Plucking the paper out of his hands.

 

“You did this?” Castiel asked surprised.

 

“Yeah, don't you like it?” Dean asked looking worried.

 

“I just never knew you were so talented.”

 

Dean dipped his head and a blush formed on his freckled cheeks. Passing the drawing to Gabriel, Castiel rubbed his mates back.

 

“Don't hide from us sweetheart. We're your family.”

 

“This is amazing Dean. After lunch, Sammy and I will go house hunting, and you and Cassie can have some catch-up time.” The Archangel winked at his friend.

 

“Okay.” The older hunter yawned feeling tired. It seemed fair to him.

 

Castiel was impressed that he had not kicked up a fuss but stayed quiet. The angel entwined their fingers, and Dean snuggled into his side. Pulling his hunter into the kitchen, they got to work on lunch and soon had two sandwich fillings, ham and cheese, salad and chips. Calling Sam and Gabriel, they sat and ate talking about the house.

 

“How many bedrooms?” Gabriel inquired; popping a sandwich into his mouth and hummed in approval.

 

“We need a guest bedroom and a playroom.” Suggested Dean.

 

“I agree — also a Bedroom for Dean and myself. Gabriel and Sam will need separate ones. A room for little Dean and not so little Dean.”

 

“Oh, yeah forgot about that.” Mumbled Dean.

 

“Now no need to feel embarrassed Dean-o it is what it is. Your family accepts all your sides, and that's what matters the most.”

 

“I agree with Gabe, Dean. We love you, and we won't treat you any different.” Sam told his big brother.

 

Castiel and Dean said goodbye to Gabriel and Sam while they went to search for a house. They were sitting on the couch Dean had his head on the angel's lap.

 

“I love you, angel. You know that right? I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Thankful for the way you look after me. I have no clue where I would be without you.” Dean traced his fingers over the angel’s stubble.

 

“Dean,” Castiel kissed the hunters fingers reverently. “My darling Dean. Without you, I would be lost. You taught me to be free. You gave me power, to be myself. I will love you forever. I will take care of you always my hunter.”

 

Castiel lowered his mouth his breath blowing hot on the hunter's lips. “May I kiss you, sweetheart?”

 

“Yes, please angel.”

 

Dean threaded his fingers through silky black hair.

 

Castiel gently grabbed Dean's chin, his thumb caressing his jaw. The angel stared into fathomless emerald green eyes. Tipping Dean's head to one side for better access he kissed his mate gently, almost reverently. The angel drove right back into giving a full mouth kiss. Tasting his hunter, giving small kisses, caressing his lips. Nudging his nose playfully, Castiel looked at his hunter again, hardly believing he gets this. The righteous man was all his, this perfect, flawed human forever.

 

“Are you okay sweetheart?” The angel murmurs smiling at the pliant hunter on his lap.

 

“Yeah, just that was-” Dean was mesmerised at his angel, that kiss was something else.

 

Castiel chuckles liking how he affected the younger man, running nimble fingers through his fine brown hair.

 

Holding firmer to the hunter the angel dips down again at nibbled plush pink lips. Kissing harder, enticing lustful moan's out of his lover. Castiel nips and licks his hunter’s mouth pushing his tongue between his lover's lips.

 

“Cas,” Moans Dean, his panting loud in the empty room.

 

Castiel traces his fingers up and down Dean's arms; firm muscles ripple underneath. One day he would like to explore further, but he has no clue when his family will be back.

 

The angel calms the kiss wanting this beautiful man. Knowing he can't just yet. Dean pulls him in for a deeper kiss, and the angel complies with his request.

 

“Sweetheart, they will be back soon.” Castiel nips at the hunter's jaw and sends goose bumps scattering over Dean’s skin as he kisses up and down the younger man's exposed skin around his ear and neck.

 

“I love you, Cas.” Dean gasps out.

 

“And I love you too.”

 

Castiel kisses his lovers forehead and hums a tune in his native language. Dean's body goes lax, and his eyes lids droop. The angel continues to soothe the man underneath him, as he slips into a quiet slumber.

 

“I will watch over you love, rest now.”

 


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Gabe, Castiel and Dean have found a home. They have found a place with love and acceptance.

Gabriel and Sam found the perfect house in the country miles from anywhere. The house was a large brick build with a wraparound porch. Sam got a dog, and started the hunter's network, much like Bobby had done when he was alive.

 

Gabriel worked in heaven to bring order, helping Chuck out. Staying with his family and finally finding a place, he can call his own.

 

Dean realised home was not bricks and mortar, but the people you called family, and they do not begin or end with blood. They were the people that stayed and loved you for the person you were, no matter what your issues.

 

The older man made Castiel the promise ring. He and the angel knew what that promise meant. That he would always be Castiel's no matter what. Dean trusted in the angel that he was committed, and he loved him unconditionally.

 

Dean went to therapy his regressions got less but did not dissipate, so he had to give up hunting never knowing when his little sides would come out.

 

Castiel did eventually get in tune with Deans little sides. This made him feel so much better. Still, feeling that Dean's accident was his fault. Chuck gave him light duties he knew looking after his mate was a full-time job and needed his full attention.

 

Dean realised that although he had been abused, and his life had been shocking, his past shaped him but did not define him. He had the free will to choose to become who he wanted. Dean stopped drinking altogether feeling he did so to cope with his past.

 

The older man still went to Franks and made many beautiful things for their little home. Helped out at the homeless shelter. Dean realised he had, in fact, done well in life, and knew he could not save everyone. That it was impossible for one man to do so. He forgave himself, and he felt lighter for it.

 

Castiel was his rock who loved him no matter what. Dean would have his angel forever through the good and bad parts of life. That's what mattered the most to Dean; what was missing from the wound in his chest for so long, and now he was complete.

 

Castiel knew the lessons that Dean had learnt applied to him and he healed too. He had a family that loved him and wanted him. The angel had his Dean, and that's all that mattered. Whether little or big he did not care. Was always there for him. Cherished every moment, they spend together. The angel realised he had a home, and that place was in the arms of one Ex-hunter.

 

Fin


End file.
